1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electric apparatus having a display, and more particularly to an electric apparatus having an OELD (Organic Electro-Luminescence Display).
2. Description of the Related Art
The greatest feature of the OELD (Organic Electro-Luminescence Display) is that the OELD is self-emissive and does not need any backlight and color filter, and thus can be made thinner than the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display). In addition, the OELD has a wider viewing angle, a higher response speed, a lower driving voltage, a better color and a higher contrast, a lower power consumption and easier manufacturing processes than the LCD does, so the OELD has become a technological star of display following the LCD.
FIG. 1A is a block diagram showing a conventional electric apparatus having an OELD. Referring to FIG. 1A, the electric apparatus 10 includes a DC-to-DC converter 120, a display DC-to-DC converter 130, an OELD 170 and at least one executing unit. In FIG. 1A, a first executing unit 140, a second executing unit 150 and a third executing unit 160 are illustrated as an example. An external power 110 supplies a first direct voltage to the electric apparatus 10. The DC-to-DC converter 120 converts the first direct voltage into a second direct voltage, which serves as a working power for the first executing unit 140, the second executing unit 150 and the third executing, unit 160. The first executing unit 140, the second executing unit 150 and the third executing unit 160 receive the second direct voltage outputted from the DC-to-DC converter 120 and execute a system function of the electric apparatus 10. The display DC-to-DC converter 130 converts the first direct voltage into a third direct voltage. The OELD 170 receives the third direct voltage and executes the display function.
FIG. 1B is a block diagram showing another conventional electric apparatus having an OELD. As shown in FIG. 1B, the electric apparatus 20 differs from the electric apparatus 10 in that the display DC-to-DC converter 130 does not directly receive the first direct voltage outputted from the external power 110. Instead, the DC-to-DC converter 120 converts the first direct voltage into a second direct voltage, and the display DC-to-DC converter 130 converts the second direct voltage into a third direct voltage, which is then outputted to the OELD 170 such that the OELD 170 executes the display function.
However, the display DC-to-DC converter 130 greatly increases the cost and occupies a larger space such that the available space in the electric apparatus is relatively reduced, the layout difficulty of the printed circuit board is increased, and the EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) tends to occur. In addition, the power conversion further attenuates the power energy efficiency, and the power consumption is thus increased.